Ogris
The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. Characteristics Advantages: *6m AoE dealing 500 damage to multiple enemies scaled by distance from explosion of explosion damage type. **AoE damage can be improved via Serration and Elemental Mods (AP is also counted as Elemental) *Widely considered the best weapon in terms of wiping out crowds (wave-clear). *It is silent (Enemies will not detect you when you blow their friends into pieces, most definitely a bug). *Can be fired while sprinting. *Ridiculously ammo efficient. *Moderately fast reload speed. *Effective at killing enemies behind cover. Disadvantages: *Risky to use when enemies are in close-range. **Can severely hurt (or even kill) yourself. **The risk of dealing massive damage or outright killing yourself increases with damage mods. *Has to be charged before it can fire. **Because of this, the Ogris has one of the lowest rate of fire in the game. **The amount of "down-time" the Ogris creates via charging shots and reloading makes it clumsy against large crowds of fast-moving enemies such as the Infested. **If you release the trigger too early, get knocked back / down, or perform a combat maneuver (such as rolling), you will jam the weapon and must wait the full delay as if you fired a rocket before you can even begin to charge the weapon again. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire. *Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. **The Ogris fires projectiles and is not a hit-scan weapon. **Most mission types will not allow strategic positioning due to the frantic pace of the game. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Attempting to construct this weapon in the Foundry before Mastery Level 6 will result in an error message saying that you do not have the required rank. *The charge level is now clearly indicated by a bright light on the back of the weapon that blinks while charging, and stops blinking when fully charged. *As of Update 9, the charge level is also indicated by a clicking noise when ready to fire. *Does not "home-into" targets as seen on the Grineer Bombard's Ogris. *The Speed Trigger mod increases the charge speed thus reduces the delay between attacks. *When caught in your own AoE blast, any elemental mods will not inflict damage nor effects but visual effects will still apply (possible bug). *Landing on feet as well as rolling will interrupt charge, while sprinting, sliding and landing with a slide does not. *Ogris may be fired at any time, even while sprinting, as long as charge is maintained, in any direction. Animation does not match. *Causes the same lighting effect as shooting an explosive barrel upon impact. *Rockets from the Ogris cannot pass through Volt's Electric Shield, but instead collide with the shield and explode. Bugs *When using the Ogris in a defense mission that involves defending a cryopod, shooting at the cryopod will result in the rocket detonating early in mid-air around the cryopod, and not doing damage to enemies around the cryopod. *This weapon is treated as a silent weapon. This is most definately a bug however has not been fixed for months. Tips *Pressing Reload during a charge will cancel it regardless of ammo remaining. *The AoE blast can be useful for taking out enemies behind cover. Aiming at a nearby wall or patch of floor situated behind them will render their cover useless. **An enemy's hitbox can provide cover for those behind it. Aim at the middle of the ground when attacking incoming groups. *Be wary of passing players and enemies when lining a shot up. Mistimed shots could result in a close proximity explosion dealing damage to yourself. **Consider telling your team members to avoid standing / moving in front of you to prevent a self-incapacitation. *Due to the nature of the Ogris's charging time, projectile travel time, and explosive properties, try to plan where you want the rockets to hit before firing. *Evaluate the risk of massive self-damage before engaging enemies at close-range with this weapon. **If you are caught in a situation where you must engage enemies where you will be within blast-radius, charge a rocket and then dive backwards while firing. This will reduce the chances of an accident. *It is extremely beneficial to carry a close-ranged sidearm when using the Ogris. **In highly-frantic situations such as Infested Endless Defense missions, a secondary weapon can greatly make up for the "down-time" of the Ogris, when there is not enough time to charge another rocket. *Try to avoid firing directly at enemies with rapid-fire weapons, such as Grineer Lancers. If you have to fire towards them, aim at the floor or a nearby wall so the rocket is in their line of fire for as short a time as possible. *With a build that focuses solely on damage output and Multishot, the Ogris is capable of instantly killing almost every enemy in the game with one shot. However, in exchange for a tremendous increase in power, the risk of accidental suicide also rises significantly. **Using the above build, getting caught in the explosion radius is a guaranteed suicide on any frame, assuming no damage-reduction or shield-refreshes occur. *Firing from a higher height gives an enormous advantage for the Ogris, as there is virtually no chance of an accident occurring, and a higher view will give a clear shot at spots where a well-placed rocket will decimate entire crowds of enemies. *Consider the enemy factions: **Because of their tendency to remain together and gathered near Shield Ospreys, Corpus are especially vulnerable to the Ogris. When fighting the Corpus, focus on taking out as many units as possible with individual shots. **On the other hand, the Infested move very quickly and are not always grouped for easy crowd-kills. Very often, you will have the lesser enemies blocking rockets with their speed for their swarming allies. Against the Infested, focus on getting rid of slow-but-deadly units first, especially Disruptor and Toxic Ancients, with your overly-massive burst damage and pin-point accuracy, and then clean up the remainder. or more team members using the Infested Impedance artifact can increase the efficiency by slowing them down enough to where you can fire with ease **The Grineer have a mix of large crowds and dangerous heavy enemies that cannot be ignored. Both are equally dangerous; the picking-off-tougher-enemies-first-strategy and the clearing-groups-first-strategy are both valid options whose priorities depend on the situation at hand. *The Ogris synergizes well with the following frames: **Vauban - Interestingly, Vauban can charge, fire, and reload during the use of any of his abilities. Because of this, a skilled Vauban can actually combo his abilities with the Ogris in less than a second, wiping out entire waves at short notice. This flexibility arguably makes Vauban one of the best warframes to use an Ogris with. Some of the possible combos are, but not limited to: ***Charging the Ogris while Bouncing yourself and firing from overhead - Vauban's psuedo-Rocket Jump a la Team Fortress 2 style can clear out a wave in the distance where standing on the ground would not do effectively. ***Charging the Ogris while Bouncing an enemy upward and firing at said enemy - Vauban's airshot which can pick off singular high-priority targets and blast nearby enemies standing at odd angles. ***Charging the Ogris while throwing a Bastille and shooting below enemies - Vauban's standard wave-clear, most effective against Infested and with narrow chokepoints. ***Charging the Ogris while throwing a Vortex and shooting near the affected area - Vauban's secondary wave-clear. Generally used as an urgent last-resort due to the energy cost and the possibility of accidentally disrupting team members. **Banshee - The Sonar ability can amplify the burst damage output of the projectile. Banshee can also push away enemies if they are too close, then follow up with a rocket. **Frost - Stunning an enemy with Freeze and then firing a rocket directly at the weakpoint is an effective way to assassinate tougher enemies. ***This rarely happens if you are in a party due to the nature of Freeze. **Loki - By using Decoy and Switch Teleport to a higher position, Loki can easily access areas that give the Ogris a huge advantage. Decoy is also a fairly good ability for gathering enemies together. **Nova - The Ogris can very easily trigger Molecular Prime, and Worm Hole can place the Ogris in a favorable position assuming no enemies enter. **Nyx - Chaos can be an effective way to force enemies to group up for easy rocket kills. Mind Control can CC a singular high-priority target long enough for an Ogris to assassinate it. **Rhino - The Roar ability can significantly increase the damage output. Iron Skin can also lessen the impact of getting caught in the blast radius of the Ogris (although not by a huge margin). **Trinity - The Link ability will turn the Ogris's self-damage disadvantage into a potential nuke. Trinity can also use her healing abilities to fix any accidental self-damage. **Ember - A very highly upgraded Overheat allows Ember to use the Ogris with reckless abandon, even going as far as shooting at her feet to wave-clear enemies who are close. **Mag - A special case occurs with Mag: The Ogris synergizes extremely well with Mag's Pull ability, but only if the Mag is another party member and not the one holding the rocket launcher. By having a Mag use Pull to gather enemies into one spot, a well-placed, well-timed rocket can wipe out huge waves in a similar fashion to Vauban's Vortex. This does not work, however, if the Ogris user himself is a Mag, because Pull will force all the enemies into a range where getting caught in the explosion radius is guaranteed. Trivia *Even though the player-usable Ogris and the Grineer Bombard's Ogris are technically the same weapon, the two have different sound-effects, travel-time and firing mechanics - one is a slow, homing missile while the other is a fast-travelling rocket that only travels in a straight line. *Strangely enough for an explosive, this weapon does not cause enemies to gib heavily, even on direct hits to their weakspots. *This and the Torid are the only weapons in the game that do not come with a flashlight for use in dimly-lit missions. *Prior to Update 8.1.3., the only indicator of the charge-up time was the noise, which was often difficult to hear in the middle of chaotic firefights and usually led to jamming. *The charging indicator light changes color based on the map tile. For example, on asteroid bases, the light is reddish in color, and on Grineer ships, the light is completely white. *When General Sargas Ruk uses his bullet attractor ability on you, shooting Ogris will result in the rocket turning around and very slowly following you until the effect wears off. *The Ogris has the words "BIG HURT F43" written in Grineer on both sides, which is odd considering it is a clan-made version and not a direct copy of the ones used by the Grineer. Media Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Ogris Colour Choices __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Long Guns Category:Silenced Weapons